


Wedding

by burningflame42



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Love, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningflame42/pseuds/burningflame42
Summary: Goku and Vegeta are getting married! Such a happy occasion, but not for everyone -- Chi-chi's hurt but Bulma's there to help her out.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Chi-Chi, Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 11





	Wedding

“Chi, I know it’s hard--but we _need_ to be there for them,” Bulma looked at her with her sad watery blue eyes. Chichi steeled her jaw and set her shoulders back. 

“I know,” Chichi almost lost her nerve, again, “I just--I can hardly stand it, Bulma!” Bulma huffed. 

“You still care about him, huh?” she put a hand on her hip. Chichi nodded. 

“Bulma, don’t be that way! I can’t possibly not care. Part of me will _always_ care,” Chichi shook her head, “That doesn’t mean I don’t care for you!” She crossed her arms. 

“Goku, what a _bastard._ He takes everything! He’s so…” Bulma shook her head, “No, I shouldn’t say that. Not today. Now, come on,” Bulma grabbed her hand and led her into the church. 

“Just smile and nod, Bulma, smile and nod,” Bulma was muttering to herself under her breath, causing Chichi to break out into a big smile--right as she locked eyes with Goku and her face immediately sank. Goku frowned deeply and rushed over, wearing a white suit with cool blue lining. He looked _gorgeous_ and it hurt. 

“H-hey! I’m glad you could make it,” Goku ignored Bulma in favor of Chichi, “You know I really appreciate it! Really, really!” He grinned, causing Chichi’s heart to ache. She resisted the urge to squeeze her eyes shut and block him out of her vision. She managed a small smile in response. 

“Of course, Goku. I wouldn’t miss it--” her voice was threatening to break and she hid her discomfort with a stiff bow. 

“Goku--” she heard Bulma say, her voice somewhat cold, “We’re happy for you two,” it had warmed up slightly and she, too, bowed awkwardly and raised an eyebrow at Chichi. 

“Aw, you guys! I’m so happy, I really am, I can’t tell you how much--” Goku’s voice had broken completely and he looked about ready to cry as he squeezed both of them into a hug. 

“I love--I love this,” now he really was crying, “I hope you two, are as happy as me and Vegeta!” 

Bulma grinned, finally dropping her cold act. 

“I don’t think that’s even possible, Goku. But we’re gonna try, right, Chi?” Bulma winked at her and she flushed. 

“We are,” Chichi was still feeling emotional and really wished Goku would go do something else. 

“Hey, food!” he exclaimed, before freezing, “Aw man, I can’t eat yet because of this suit,” he pouted. “You wouldn’t believe how much this thing cost!” 

“I would, Goku!” Bulma said, “I paid for it, remember!?” Goku turned red. 

“O-oh, I thought Vegeta did…” he squirmed. 

“Where would Vegeta even get that kind of money, Goku?” Bulma crossed her arms, “Anyway, it’s no big deal! You know I’ve got plenty to spare, and I really don’t want my friends to look like bums on their wedding day!” she patted him on the chest, straightening his collar a bit, although he was already neat-looking. 

_Shows what I know. He didn’t look like that for our wedding…_

Chi-chi growled and was really losing patience quickly. 

“Enough! Goku, go talk to someone else,” subtlety had never been Chichi’s strong suit. Bulma chuckled. Goku’s face fell slightly before he grinned and waved awkwardly, moseying around the room to find his next target. 

“Great, there’s the other one,” Chichi muttered, spotting Vegeta in a black suit with red trim. He immediately turned to glare at her coldly, crossing his arms. “I can’t believe you had a thing for _him_.” She turned to look at Bulma to see her openly gawking at Vegeta. 

“Bulma!” Chichi snarled, clawing at her arms, “Quit it!” 

“We have to talk to him, Chi-chi! It’s his wedding day, too--you got to talk to Goku!” Bulma shook her head and grabbed Chichi’s arm, making a beeline for Vegeta. 

“Vegeta!” she crooned, “You look--” she cleared her throat, seeing Chichi glaring at her, “Very well.” Vegeta smirked, causing Bulma to giggle like a schoolgirl. Chichi chose to ignore her to glare at Vegeta. 

“What’s your problem, woman?” he raised a brow at Chichi, “Oh, nevermind. Too bad for you,” He shrugged. 

“Vegeta” Bulma roared, furious, “Shut your face!” Now, all the guests were staring at them and both Vegeta and Chichi blushed in horrified embarrassment. 

“Bulma, calm down,” Chichi told her, grabbing her hand. She was glaring coldly at Vegeta and appeared to be ready to strangle him, “Remember, it’s his _wedding_ day.” 

“That’s right,” Vegeta crossed his arms, having caught Chichi’s low words “So if you don’t mind, I think I’ll be spending my time with Kakarot, rather than you two lunatics.” He turned to stalk away, indeed towards Goku. 

“Ever the pleasure, Vegeta,” Bulma grumbled, “Ass.” Chichi laughed quietly. Bulma turned to look into her eyes. “Didn’t that comment bother you, Chichi?” 

Chichi shook her head. “That little shit can’t possibly get to me. He’s too predictable.” 

“Let’s sit. They’re starting soon,” Chichi said quietly, leading Bulma to sit on Goku’s side. 

“No,” she said, tugging her to Vegeta’s side. There weren’t a lot of people on that side. Piccolo sat there alone. 

“He doesn’t care, Bulma. Why bother?” Chichi scoffed. Bulma blew out her breath.  
  
“I can’t believe they’re being like that! I’m sorry, I just can’t--” Bulma sat down, stubbornly and Chichi complied, also feeling somewhat sorry for Vegeta. She felt a strange coldness and looked up, seeing Vegeta’s eyes fixed directly on her. It gave her goosebumps in a strange way and she squirmed, avoiding his eyes. 

There was some soft piano music playing in the background, but nothing dramatic as Goku walked up the aisle to stand somewhat awkwardly across from Vegeta. 

He stuttered through his vows, but looked encouraged by Vegeta’s small smile. Vegeta's voice was quiet, but audible and clear as he said his vows. Chi-chi almost looked away when they kissed, a kiss that looked to be on the verge of passionate but constrained. 

There was no great space for dancing, instead both grooms and guests hovered over the food and drinks display. The cake was simple, three-tiered that looked good, but not professional. 

“I’m glad this wedding is so casual. I really didn’t want to do a whole _thing,_ you know?” Bulma smiled at her, grazing her fingertips. Chichi nodded. 

  
“I stressed for a long time about my wedding,” she swallowed tears, “See where that got me.” 

Bulma hugged her shoulders, leaning in close to her ear. 

“Come on, Chi. Don’t be so hard on yourself--trust me, I blame Goku completely. You did nothing wrong. You don’t need to be perfect, not for me--I like you just the way you are,” Bulma stroked her cheek softly and her eyes were watery and so blue, which dulled Chichi’s sharp pain. She nodded. 

“You’re right, Bulma. I’m sorry, I’ll stop--” Chichi nodded forcefully, no longer feeling like crying. 

“Oh, you _two_ ,” Goku wailed at them, again honing in on their tender moment and intruding. He slung his arms around both of them again and tugged them to his chest, “I love this! I love it so much, I hope you stay like that _forever_!” 

_Goku is far too into this for comfort._

Chi-chi growled and tried to push him away, but nothing happened. 

“Goku! Quit hugging us like that, we’re not children!” Chi-chi crossed her arms. 

“B-but _Chi-chi_ , you two are just too cute! I have to hug you!” Goku looked a little hurt. 

“Goku, watch this,” Bulma winked at him before quickly grabbing Chi-chi’s hips and pulling her in for a kiss. Chi-chi would have been mad, but that _kiss--_ it was a bit too much for where they were. Chi-chi pulled away gasping, her face turning beet red. Goku’s mouth hung open and they’d also attracted the attention of Vegeta. He glared at Kakarot, then at Bulma and finally at Chi-chi. He smirked again, that same arrogant one as before. 

“What’s all this?” Vegeta said cooly, crossing his arms. 

“V-vegeta! I didn’t do it, they--did you see that, Geta?” his eyes were wide. 

“Of course I saw it! The two of you are making a scene,” Vegeta rolled his eyes, “I don’t particularly care, but perhaps you two should... _get a room,_ or something.” 

“Actually, we are probably going to call it a night,” Bulma winked at them, “I got better things to do.” 

Vegeta looked taken aback. “I’m sure,” he answered, his voice somewhat tense. 

  
  


“Congratulations again, Goku,” Chi-chi bowed, then turned to Vegeta, “And you too, Vegeta.” She bowed to him as well.

“Yeah! We’re super-happy for you!” Bulma beamed, snaking her arm around Chi-chi’s waist and leaning on her shoulder, “Good night, you two.” She didn’t bow but gave them a thumbs up, which Goku enthusiastically returned.

“Gohan!” Chi-chi called, “Come on, now!” Goku paled. 

“Chi-chi, I don’t mind keeping him for the night,” he said gently. Chi-chi shook her head. “It’s your wedding night, Goku. I couldn’t possibly--”

Goku placed a hand on her arm, “Chi-chi, I want to keep Gohan,” he tilted his head, “If that’s all right.” 

Vegeta huffed in annoyance. “Kak--” Vegeta fell dead silent at the startling look on Goku’s face. He didn’t say anything else. 

Chi-chi nodded. “I understand. Thank you, Goku.” She smiled slightly. She turned to leave with Bulma, breathing a sigh of relief as they walked to Bulma’s car.

“So…” Bulma started, “That was fun.” She started the car and made for the high-way. 

“Tell me about it,” Chichi groaned, rubbing her temples, “Those two are a _mess._ ” Bulma chuckled. 

“More like a disaster. Still, a rather ...beautiful disaster, don’t you think?” a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. 

“If you say so. I don’t know what to think about Goku--couldn’t get him interested in me for anything, and now look at how he’s looking at us!” Chichi shook her head angrily, “It’s appalling. I don’t understand.”  
  


Bulma chuckled again. “He’s pretty simple, Chi. I think you overthink him a lot, that’s why you’re struggling. He doesn’t know what he wants, he just wanders around through life until he bumps into it. Now, he sure was stupid to let you go--but he just wasn’t _ready_ Chi-chi, I think that’s the biggest problem you two had.” 

Chichi was stunned by her accuracy and kept her mouth shut, unsure of how to respond. 

“You’ve known what you want for a long time, Chichi. You saw it in Goku, because you just...fell in love and you couldn’t help thinking Goku was the answer. He simply wasn’t, he was too immature and not ready. That’s my two cents, and I hope it doesn’t hurt you,” Bulma glanced at her quickly before turning her eyes back onto the road. 

“You’re right, Bulma. It’s still like rubbing salt in the wound, seeing him be what _I_ wanted him to be, with Vegeta--” Chichi sighed heavily, “I wasn’t strong enough for him. I guess being human is just too great of a gap for us, I couldn’t fight him the way he wants, or --” Chichi felt Bulma’s hand on hers. She didn’t look away from the road, but squeezed her hand gently. 

“Stop that, Chichi. There’s no point in hashing out exactly where you _think_ you failed. You’re a human, and you can’t change that--you don’t need to be anything else. There’s plenty of other non-saiyajin humans for you to be with. Who cares if they’ve got their secret little love affair!? We’ve got our own, now!” she turned to grin and Chichi quickly before turning back. 

Chichi smiled softly as they pulled up to _Capsule Corp_. Bulma grabbed her keys to open the door but Chichi stopped her. She looked deeply into her eyes and smiled knowingly before pressing her lips to Bulma’s wrapping her arms around her shoulders and neck. Bulma made a small noise of pleased surprise and tilted her head, leaning into the kiss and grabbing one of Chichi’s hips. Finally, Chichi pulled away breathless and blushing in the moonlight. 

“You’ve got to be the smartest person I know, Bulma. I’m so happy I have you…”Chichi wiped the few tears that escaped. 

“No! Chichi, you’re _way_ smarter than me,” Bulma smiled crookedly, “Now, c’mon!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I want them together because I took both their mans. I don't want them to be unhappy! So this is what I came up with, lol--I feel like they may one day evolve into some kind of kinky tetrouple based on this fic.


End file.
